Kelilipan?
by Bluneria
Summary: Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini—lebih mirip minta dicium. [Naruto/Sasuke]


**Kelilipan?**

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil profit dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : Possibly OOC. Missed Typo(s). Humor gagal— _as always_.

 **Summary** :Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini—lebih mirip minta dicium.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar. Naruto merasa tubuhnya jadi lebih segar seusai mandi. Handuk kecil masih terkalung di leher. Rambut basah. Aroma shampo dan harum sabun tercium semerbak.

Pagi cerah di akhir pekan. Momen sempurna untuk melepas penat dan mengistirahatkan tulang-tulang yang remuk sehabis lembur semalam suntuk. Maklum, sebagai pekerja kantor, akhir-akhir ini Naruto lumayan sibuk. Jadi ia tak mau menyi-nyiakan rehatnya untuk _hang out_ —lalu berujung membuat lelahnya makin menumpuk.

Hanya sekedar menyimak acara televisi di rumah, kedengarannya tak buruk.

Demikian, pria Uzumaki itu pun mulai menyeret langkah. Sempat ia berhenti di depan meja ruang makan. Hidung rubahnya mencium wangi roti panggang di balik tudung saji. Oleh karenanya, ia membuka penutup makanan tersebut. Di sana telah terhidang sepiring roti panggang lengkap dengan selai stroberi di atasnya. Pun, segelas susu tak ketinggalan.

Hem, pasti Sasuke yang menyiapkannya. Ya, siapa lagi orang lain yang tinggal di rumah ini selain mereka berdua?

Lalu ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat senyum merekah di bibir Naruto. Sejak kapan Sasuke— _ice prince_ itu jadi sekreatif ini? Hingga menabur selai pun dengan pola berbentuk hati.

"Kadang, si _Teme_ itu juga bisa romantis seperti ini." Naruto terkekeh.

Tak berapa lama, ia beranjak ke tujuan awal. Setelah menyikat habis menu sarapan tadi tentunya.

Dan bagus lagi, ia menemukan idaman hati tengah sibuk membasmi debu di ruang televisi. Si Uchiha bungsu. Dengan balutan celemek pun ia masih terlihat mempesona.

"Pagi Sasuke."

Salam Naruto. Yang disapa menghentikan aktivitas sejenak. Kepala _raven_ menoleh setelah lebih dulu mematikan alat penyedot debu. "Sudah bangun? Kukira kau akan tetap bergelung dalam selimut hingga jam makan siang."

Alih-alih balas mengucap salam, justru sarkasme yang Naruto dapat.

Mengendikkan bahu, lelaki blonde tersebut menyamankan bokongnya di atas sofa. Menyambar remot TV. Memilah kanal yang sekiranya menarik untuk disimak. Semisal _anime_ atau film kartun pagi.

Di samping itu, Sasuke kembali khusyuk. "Oh, ya. Tanaman bodohmu itu hampir mati di balkon."

"Apa?!" Keruan Naruto terkejut. Baru ingat punya tanaman bunga _Bromeliad_ di atas balkon. Apa sebegitu banyaknya urusan kerja, hingga ia bisa lupa?

"Aduh, gawat! kalau sampai mati benar-benar akan celaka—"

"Sudah kusiram. Bersyukurlah karena hal itu." Sela Sasuke tak menoleh.

"Eh?" mendengarnya, Naruto sedikit lega. "Terimakasih, ya. Aku selalu membuatmu repot. _Seperti istri_."

Oniks beralih menatap lelaki yang kembali fokus ke depan layar. Sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang. Tidak terima. "Bukan istri, _Dobe_. Tapi pembantu."

Naruto cuma meringis. Kenapa? dia lebih setuju istri.

"Setidaknya itulah yang terlihat dari perspektifku."

"Cih, menyedihkan. Makanya cepat menikah."

"Entahlah, _Teme_. Sejauh ini aku belum menemukan wanita yang cocok. Seleraku itu _limited edition_ , asal kau tahu." Ujar Naruto. Sesekali mencomot cemilan di dalam toples.

"Oh, ya?" Tak sebetulnya mau tahu. Sasuke beralih mengambil kemoceng. Rak buku mini dekat televisi luput belum terjamah. Masih terselimut debu tipis. "Bukannya kau lumayan dekat dengan si gadis indigo—sekretarismu itu."

"Maksudmu Hinata? Ya ampun, Sasuke. Kau hampir membuatku tersedak biskuit. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas kolega, tidak lebih. Enak saja bicara." Naruto menahan geli, sedang Sasuke tak kuasa memutar bola oniksnya.

"Baiklah. Dan seperti apa selera langkamu itu, ngomong-ngomong?"

Terdiam.

Kini Sasuke berada tepat di samping televisi. Mengalihkan atensi Naruto dari sekilas berita tentang fluktuasi nilai tukar _Yen_ dan kenaikan harga bahan bakar. Mendadak, Sasuke jadi lebih menarik untuk ditonton.

" _Dobe_ , kau masih hidup?"

"Syukurlah, nyawaku masih di sini."

"Bagus. Bagaimana tipikal seleramu itu?"

"Ya, kalau kau sangat ingin tahu. Seleraku itu—wanita imut berkulit putih. Rambut emo menantang gravitasi, dengan tatapan es yang terpancar dari mata oniksnya. Juga pandai membuat sarapan dan bersih-bersih, tentunya."

Oke. Eksplanasi akurat dari Naruto sedikitnya membuat tangan Sasuke tertahan di udara. "Hn. Kau punya _fetish_ yang mengerikan _._ "

— _Dasar gila._ _Yang benar saja._

Gelak mengudara.

Menggoda Sasuke terasa bagaikan candu. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar mengabaikan televisi. Perhatian penuh hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Punggung Sasuke.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja."

"Terdengar seperti ide yang buruk."

"Ya, terdengar seperti ide yang sangat jenius. Jadi kapan kita bisa bertukar cincin di depan altar, hem?"

" _Dobe_ , bercandamu tidak lucu!" Bentak Sasuke, geram. Sampai di sini saja Naruto membuat pipinya terbakar. Karena terlampau kesal, lelaki Uchiha itu bahkan reflek menggebrak deretan buku dengan kemoceng. Alhasil, debu terhambur dan sebagian masuk ke mata.

"Aw, _ittai_!" rintih Sasuke. Seketika berhenti dari kegiatan.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Mendengar pekik Sasuke, Naruto pun segera menghampiri. Cemas bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Ia pegang bahu Sasuke. Memutar tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu, sialan." Terang Sasuke. Matanya pedih terpejam. Pun ia lekas menggunakan tangan untuk menyeka. Namun sebelum itu, geraknya dipotong oleh tangan Naruto.

"Jangan dikucek, nanti bisa iritasi!" Naruto tersenyum. Ternyata ada juga saat di mana Uchiha bisa jadi sangat ceroboh. Ini karena dirinya, itu yang terpenting.

"Sini, biar kutiup."

"Nhh." Baiklah. Tak ada pilihan selain patuh.

Awalnya, Naruto masih berada di jalur yang benar. Oleh karena tubuh Sasuke sedikit lebih pendek darinya, Naruto pun menangkup dua pipi si Uchiha. Menengadahkan kepalanya demi mempermudah akses.

Lalu berhenti di situ.

Kala wajah saling mendekat, dan jarak yang tereliminasi kian menipis, otak Naruto kacau tanpa sebab. Birunya menatap intens, menelusuri lekuk sempurna wajah Sasuke.

Alis bulan sabit bertaut resah. Dua oniks masih bersembunyi di balik bulu mata lentik. Kemudian safir perlahan turun, memperhatikan bibir mungil yang menggemaskan di bawah hidung bangir. Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini—

—lebih mirip minta dicium.

Naruto mendadak salah fokus. Tak bisa membedakan antara oniks dan bibir merah _cherry_.

Mata. Bibir. Mata. Bibir. Mata. Bibir. Mata—

—DUAGH!

"Ouuch!" Rintih Naruto tatkala satu kepalan tinju mampir tanpa permisi ke perut atletisnya. Keruan saja, kaki mundur satu langkah. Memegangi daerah yang terasa menyakitkan.

Betul. Pelakunya Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga, harusnya aku tahu dari awal." Desis Uchiha tanpa merasa dosa. Kini ia mampu membuka mata. Hanya membiarkan keduanya terpejam, rasa perih hilang dengan sendirinya. Benar-benar tak butuh bantuan.

" _Seriously_ , Sasuke. Bahkan sarapanku belum selesai dicerna, dan kau sudah melukai organ pencernaanku."

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada kutendang organ vitalmu, _Dobe_ mesum."

"Uh, kejamnya—"

Setelah ini, Naruto betulan kapok.

Berani macam-macam dengan Sasuke? Hem, berpikirlah ribuan kali. Sebab, tindakan tanpa pikir cermat itu salah kaprah. Benar kan, Naruto?

...

"Hah, capek sekali!"

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Peluh menetes dari pelipis. Nafas pun tersengal. Mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tega menyuruhnya kerja _Romusha_ —mengepel dari lantai dua hingga lantai dasar? Cuma gara-gara hal sepele. Memang kenapa kalau Naruto menciumnya, mereka kekasih, ingat?

Sasuke membalik halaman majalah. Melempar tanya tanpa melirik siapa yang tengah dimaksud. "Apa kau lelah, Naruto?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Sasuke. pertanyaanmu itu retoris." Sahut Naruto kesal.

Pria Uchiha memang menyebalkan. Bila diingat, bagaimana bisa dia jatuh hati kepada iblis semacam ini. Tak habis pikir.

Sasuke menutup bacaannya. Beranjak mendekati sang kekasih yang nampak begitu letih. Mengambil tempat di samping, begitu dekat hingga terjadi kontak di antara tubuh masing-masing.

Baiklah, sekarang apa?

"Benar kau lelah?" Sekali lagi.

Bola mata Naruto berputar, "iya, Sasuke-ku yang paling manis—"

Ciuman mendarat cepat di bibir Naruto. Singkat, rasanya geli. Wajah berubah heran seketika.

"Apa itu, ciumanmu terlalu lemah."

"Diam!" Bentak Sasuke. Sudah mending dia mau pengertian karena Naruto benar-benar kelelahan. Wajah Sasuke pun perlahan jadi merah tomat. Bukan karena marah. Tapi tersipu. Malu karena sudah mengecup bibir Naruto duluan. Biasanya bukan dia yang memulai, sih.

"Nah, Sasuke—"

Naruto dengan cekatan memerangkap bahu Sasuke. Mengisolasi ruang geraknya. Mau berontak, tapi sudah kepalang basah. Dan lihat seringai mesum itu, kini Naruto membuat ia teringat akan Jiraya- _sensei_ —guru paling cabul di sekolahnya.

" _Shall we go upstairs_?" Naruto tak perlu bertanya, ia tahu. Karena Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa menolaknya. Tidak akan pernah. Lihat, dua lengan putih terkalung di leher tan. Respon Sasuke, membuat senyum Naruto makin melebar. Mungkin sifat inilah yang membuat Naruto selama ini bertekuk lutut. Tapi yang paling membuatnya makin cinta adalah—jawaban verbal Sasuke.

" _Do as you please_."

.

.

.

 _The End_


End file.
